


Radio

by Orca2



Category: youtube - Fandom
Genre: F/M, Fluff, Short
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-05-31
Updated: 2018-05-31
Packaged: 2019-05-16 10:35:03
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 734
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14809730
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Orca2/pseuds/Orca2
Summary: Garrett annoys Morgan, but it’s an endearing type of annoying.





	Radio

The hot sun beat down in unforgiving waves of heat which undulated on the distant horizon. The sky was a wide expanse of saturated blue, dotted with occasional cotton clouds.

 

As the group made their slow approach to the car, Garrett, as if possessed by something, skidded across Shane’s backyard with deliberate steps. The man was on a mission, maneuvering around Uno’s barbie truck and the deflated duck floaty as if he were a spy weaving past a maze of red lasers. The rest rolled their eyes at his typical eccentric nature.

 

Ryland pressed the button on his jangling keychain, which made his G Wagon flash its headlights with a brief honk. Garrett curled his fingers around the handle, popping it open to scramble inside.

 

He pawed across the leather interior of the car, and placed himself square in the middle seat. His mischievous intention overflowed, as he was unable to keep a straight face, his signature crooked grin grew with each passing second.

 

With fumbling hands, Garrett clicked his seatbelt in place. Morgan’s tongue clicked, and her annoyed voice was a whine muffled through the windows. “No fair, I wanted to sit next to Andrew.” Andrew laughed in good nature, a harty giggle that was sweet enough to want to play on repeat.

 

When she arrived at the door, Morgan scowled at him through the dark shades resting on the bridge of her nose. This did nothing to deter the stupid grin Garrett wore. In fact, he broke into cackles, thoroughly amused by her frustration. She climbed into the seat beside him, movement heavy with reluctance. In the front seat, Ryland argued some benign topic in back and forth banter with Shane.

 

“I always get stuck with you,” Morgan said. She huffed and brushed the wispy strands of blonde hair from her forehead. Garrett slung his arm across her shoulder in one fluid, unsubtle motion.

 

“Fortunately for you, I’m an absolute joy to be around.” The outline of his goofy smile loomed like the silver linings of a cloud. His face was close enough that the wire rim of his glasses pressed into her cheek. The metal buckles on his worn jacket were cold against her neck.

 

Ryland tossed his head back. “Can you two lean down, I’m trying to pull out.”

 

“Yeah, flagpole.” Morgan untangled his arm from her, to shove him into the space between the two front seats. Garrett put an offended hand to his chest, flaring with melodrama despite fully resigning to being folded up like origami. “My petite self?”

 

Tires rumbled against asphalt beneath them, and friction caused the car to gently jostle from side to side. When it came to a halt, Garrett straightened himself. Andrew spun the dials on his camera, and his fingers fidgeted with the numerous buttons on the device.

 

Shane dove into his elaborate agenda for the day’s events. Morgan pressed her temple to the window, watching palm trees race across the landscape. Her jaw stretched in a yawn, which ended in a drawled mumble that said something along the lines of “I’m too tired for this shit today.”

 

His head tilted to rest on her shoulder. The air conditioning hummed from the circular vents above them, clad in black like everything else in that car.

 

Morgan appeared to be edging close to the land of sleep when Garrett jerked. He tugged on her sleeve.

 

“You forgot to put on your seatbelt.” She gave him an exhausted look.

 

“It’s not a big deal.” She slumped back against the window, turning away from him. He stumbled over his own words in his haste, to the point they were rendered unintelligible.

 

“Well, that’s not– you could– I’ll just–” He gave up on articulation, opting to instead wrap his arm around Morgan’s front.

 

She blinked at him. Garrett froze for a moment, but then continued to grab the wide strip of nylon and pull it out from where it was wound in a spindle. He stretched it across her, and brought the metal end to the buckle. His knuckles brushed with the latex of her pants as he fastened it.

 

Morgan’s hesitation bloomed into amusement. She raised a single eyebrow. “That was the most awkward clunky thing I’ve seen you...” 

 

Garret wove a frustrated hand. “I was just concerned for your safety, and not breaking the law.” 

 

She rolled her eyes for the second time today.

 


End file.
